William Bradford (1590-1657)/List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants of early Plymouth Colony Governor, William Bradford (1590-1657). References * William Bradford Disambiguation Family Trees * Ebenezar Ripley Lamb (1797-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors A * Serena Armstrong-Jones, Viscountess Linley, wife of David Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley * Alden, Harold (1890-1964) : ( DAAlden, OACoolbaugh, NBrewster, JBrewster7, DBrewster6, FRipley, DBRipley, HBradford, WBradford2, WBradford1) - American astronomer - He is noted mainly for measuring stellar parallax, the proper motion of stars and long period variable stars. The crater Alden on the far side of the Moon is named in his honor. B * The Baldwin brothers (Alec, Daniel, William, and Stephen), American actors * Ambrose Bierce - American dystopian novelist and satirist Bradford * Gamaliel Bradford (1768-1824) Revolutionary War Officer - and his descendants, including Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932), American biographer and journalist * Hannah Bradford (1662-1738) (granddaughter) First praticing physician of Plymouth Colony, later moved to Windham CT with justice husband, Joshua Ripley. * Bradford, Jerusha (1770-1833) - ( GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - married master shipbuilder tycoon, Ezra Weston (1772-1842), AKA: King Caesar of Duxbury. * Robert F. Bradford, - American lawyer, Republican Party strategist, and Governor of Massachusetts from 1947 to 1949 * William Bradford (1624-1704) (son) military commander of the Plymouth forces during King Philip's War of 1675 - wounded at the battle of Narrangansett Fort. * William Bradford (1728-1808) ( SBradford4, JBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - American physician, lawyer, and U.S. Senator from Rhode Island * William Bradford (painter), American painter, photographer, and explorer * Rob Bradford - Aviation Maintenance Tech, winner of the 2000 Golden Wrench Award for Aviation Maintenance Excellence. C * Ronald J. Carpenter - Author, served in the armed forces and political activist. * James G. Carter, American congregational minister, Massachusetts State Representative, and pioneer of Normal schools and public education * Julia Child, - American entrepreneur and chef of French and French-influenced cuisine * Frederic Edwin Church, American landscape painter D * Frank Nelson Doubleday, American publisher, and his descendants, including Nelson Doubleday, Nelson Doubleday, Jr., and Russell Doubleday E * George Eastman, American inventor and the founder of the Eastman Kodak Company * Clint Eastwood, American film actor, director, and producer G * Charles Dana Gibson, (10, 9, 8, 7, WBradford, SBradford4, JBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - illustrator, best known for his "Gibson girl" drawings L * Edward "Ned" Lamont, American businessman and Democratic Party politician * John Lithgow,22 American actor and philanthropist * Jan Masaryk,23 Czechoslovak diplomat and politician M * George B. McClellan, - Civil War general, Governor of New Jersey, Democratic opponent of Abraham Lincoln in the 1864 United States presidential election P * Thomas Pynchon, - American short story writer and novelist R * Christopher Reeve (1952-2004)- ( BPLamb, HRLamb, BILamb, CCLamb, ERLamb, JRipley, ERipley, JRipley, HBradford, WBradford4, WBradford3) - American film actor and political activist * William Rehnquist, Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court from 1972 to 1986 and Chief Justice of the United States from 1986 until his death in 2005 S * Deborah Sampson, female member of the Continental Army in the American Revolutionary War * Benjamin Spock, - child care specialist and author * Adlai Stevenson III, - United States Democratic Senator representing Illinois from 1970 to 1981, two-time candidate for Governor of Illinois * Alfred Sturtevant, American geneticist * Arthur Ochs Sulzberger, Jr.,- publisher of the New York Times since 1992 * Charles Sumner,34 American statesman and Republican Party politician W * Noah Webster,35 American educator, journalist, and lexicographer noted for his Webster's Dictionary * Sheldon Whitehouse, Senator from Rhode Island * William Collins Whitney - American financier and politician, and his descendants, the Whitney family V * Van Zandt, Charles, Gov (1830-1894) - ( LBCollins, LBradford, WBradford5, SBradford4, JBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - 34th Governor of Rhode Island. War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Bradford, Gamaliel, Col (1731-1807) - ( GBradford1, SBradford1, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Officer in the Revolutionar War Army, commander of the 14th Massachusetts Regt. French Quasi-War of 1800 * Bradford, Gamaliel, Cptn (1763-1824) - ( GBradford2, GBradford1, SBradford1, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Privateersman in Revolutionary War and French Quasi-War of 1800. In command of Industry, he routed four French privateers at Gibraltar, though he sustained an injury that would cost him his leg. US Civil War * Weston, Alden B (1844-1919) - ( GBWeston, JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Veteran of US Civil War, 2nd N.H. Inf. Category:Descendancy lists